Phantom of CPMS
by PhantomGashes
Summary: This is short stories im going to write about what would happen if Erik haunted my school. . Trust me he'd probably be more scared of me and Jessica than We would of him! :-P
1. Chalkboard

_Okay! Well! This is short stories about what would happen if the phantom, Erik, were to haunt my school! Me and my friend Jessica were talking about it since we were reading a story and found soemthing that me and her would likely be doing when all of a sudden we thought of Erik in our school. So i decided to turn the idea into a ton of short stories-D Hope you like them. Bashing is aloud, bad comments are still comments -P. Oh and my name is Amanda._

Amanda and Jessica sit in their reading class. It is their first period class and Mrs. Farr is passing out their homework sheets when the whole class hears a mans voice echo throughout the room adn Mrs. Farr stops to listen. "PSST! Amanda! Jessica!" He whispered in a crackled voice.

Amanda and Jessica look at eachother then around at al lthe eyes that are setting their gazes on the girls. "Come to the Chalk board!" He asks.

The girls didn't reply.

"Girls? You there? Hello?" His voice was now louder.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! WERE I NTHE MIDDLE OF CLASS!" Jessica yelled and the whole room was complete silent. Amanda's and the rest of the classes eyes were wide including Mrs. Farr's, and Amanda was quite sure that so was Erik's.

"Um...Come to the chalkboard and i'll leave you alone!" He said in an playfully innocent tone with made Jessica's eye twitch.

Amanda looked at Jessica who slowly rose form her seat. "Jessica?" Amanda blinked as she watched Jessica walk over to the chalk board.

Jessica placed her hand on the chalk baord and Everyone looked at her. She then dug her nails into the chalk board and with a quick motion she scratched it making that horrible sound that just hurts EVERYONES ears! Erik screamed from behind the chalkboard. "Oh fucking hell!" He yelled and his footsteps could be heard running as Jessica's Face was in a triumphant grin.

"Okay...Well...Um..." Mrs. Farr was cut off by the bell ringing and everyone rushed out of the class.


	2. Music Room Rumble

_Yay! Second one! WooHoo! Okay...Well Here ya go!_

Amanda and Jessica sat next to eachother in the last row in the music room. Today for some odd reason the teacher was making them all sing Phantom Of The Opera. The class began to sing as Amanda and Jessica just sat their choosing the right time to strike as Erik listening from right above them in an air vent.

All of a sudden the girls jumped up onto their chairs and flailed their arms signign in crackly voices. "_OLD MC DONALD HAD A FARM! EI-EI-OH!_"They belted and the whole class covered their ears andl ooked back at them and then at the vent as a voice could be heard screaming.

"OMG! STOP THAT INFERNAL SCREAMING!" Erik yelled and Jessica looked up, rage filling her features.

"WHAT WAS THAT BUDDY?"She screamed and everyone scoots agianst the walls in their chairs except Amanda who was now cowaring in the piano from Jessica's wrath. "Why dont you come down here and say that to my face?" She screamed raising a fist making everyone flinch.

Erik was quiet for a moment. "Um...Well...'Cause i cant! Nya Nya!" He retorted and Jessica's eye twitched making the whole class whimper.

Amanda had now mysteriously left the room. "Why?" Jessica asked and there was another silence.

"Well, because I-" He stopped in mid sentance. "Um, How did you get in here?" Everyone lsitened to him curiously as Jessica's eyes widened with confusion.

"I followed the candy!" Amanda's voice was heard and Jessica fell off the chair anime style.

There was a little bit of silence then Erik spoke agian. "Hey! there's a hole in my pocket! That was MY candy!" He yelled and whined.

There were some crunching sounds. "Oh well!" Amanda said with sound of her mouth full of candy.

There was some rustling and kicking noises comming from the vent now like there was a struggle going on. Jessica sat up and looked at the vent. Just then Amanda and Erik fell out of the vent. Eri kwas now hanging by his cloak and looks at everyones scared and shocked faces as Amanda layed o nthe ground.

Jessica leaned over Amanda as she smiled brightly. Then she examined Erik and nodded some rubbing her chin. "Fine specimane! Egore! Bring him to the lab!" Jessica said now appearing in a mad scientist outfit and Amanda grabbed Erik and got him down.

"Yes master..." Amanda said squinting one eye and making the other go wide then laughing weirdly and breathing heavily as she limps after Jessica as she leaves the room dragging Erik along.


	3. A Play

CPMS is putting on the phantom of the opera play and Erik sneeks in during the why so silence scene as Amanda is playing Christine. He walks down the steps singing and then when it is time to take the engagement ring off he says his line ripping the ring off of her.

Amanda's eyes widen realizing it's erik and starts smacking him as he tries to sheild his head moving backwards for only her to follow him. "Why were you looking down at the breasts anyways? Huh? Huh?" She continues smacking him and he crouches in a corner whimpering as she stands over him.

The cast and crew are watching in terror as they see Amanda beating up Erik, not knowing it's Erik of corse.

Her hands are on her hips as she looks down at him whimpering. He's curled up in a ball and she cocks one eyebrow up. "Wuss." She says walks away flipping her hair.

The cast of the play's eyes are widened with fear as walks back over and they then all look over at Erik who is now crawling out of the autitorium. Amanda coughs clearing her throat and smiles innocently. "Now where were we."

They all look around as Erik's outside the gym with Nadir leading him down underneither the school to the cellars. "My God! She's a phyco! I mean Yeah i throw some punjab lassos here or there. I scare people and threaten people and such. But she SMACKED me." He says and bursts out crying and whining.

Back in the gym Amanda has Rosa, who is playing Carlotta, hog tied and kicking her aorund the gym laughing insanely as everyone cowars behidn the set equiptment. "YAY! SOCCER!"

_Yeah it's short but oh well! Reveiw! PLEASE-D_


	4. Green Pen's Of DOOM

Jessica and Amanda are sitting in Mr. Barnetts room. Mr. Barnett runs in screaming and waving a cup around. "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE MY GREEN PENS!" He yells and runs around the room, his weird fucked up music playing in the background that he always listens to.

Erik is sitting up in the vent above the room carressing the green pens as he laughs evily. Amanda and Jessica look up at the vent along with a few other students that heard over Mr. Barnetts furious yelling. Erik crawls around above the room and starts to slide the little pens through the vent wiggling them slightly and whistling as Mr. Barnett looks up and runs over jumping up and down trying to get the pen. "Come on piggy! Come on! You can do it! Come on! Get the pretty pink pen!" Erik taunts and Amanda and Jessica are laughing until they hear him say pink.

"ERIK! IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S GREEN!" The girls yell in unison.

Erik pulls the pen back in and hisses. "I know but green doens't start with a 'P'!" He said and soon their were pens fall around everyone in the classroom. "Fly my penguins fly!" Erik screamed and the girls faces faultered as everyone started screaming ow as they were pelted by pens.

"Should we yell at him?" Amanda asked Jessica and she shook her head no patting her sholder.

She looked up into the air at the vents where the maniac laughter was comming from. "No, it's not right to be mean to the crazies..." She said and Amanda blinked.

"Well Penguin has the word pen in it!" Amanda says happily and is hit over the head with a math book.

Jessica then throws the math book behind her whistling innocently.

Jessica and Amanda soon see Erik crawling across the ceiling and walls of the class room like some zombie thing off a scary movie. They blink and watch with their mouths slightly open as no one notices him. He sneaks up behind Mr. Barnett and cuts off his greying pony tail. After doing this he holds up the detatched pony tail looking at Jessica and Amanda. He sticks out his tounge and shows them the rock on sign with his fingers and runs out of the room as everyone is still getting hit by the evil green pens of doom! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. SexEd Class

_Wooo! my friends keep asking me to write another short story dealing with the sex ed teacher we have each year. She's overly obsessed with sex. How it's good and all. Then she starts freaking out about how it kills all good in the world O.O...can anyone say MULTIPLE-PERSONALITY PROBLEMS. lol but seriously kids...sex is good o.o so go fuck yourself - lol._

Amanda sat in her seat glancing back and forth around the room. The football players sat to one side talking about how they were going to see naked chicks and the cheerleaders and preppy girls were on the other talking about how fucking stupid the football players were but how hot they looked. Jessica was sitting behind Amanda so she tilted her head back onto Jessica's desk and looked up at her. "Hello..." Jessica said as she looked down at the smiling sugar high goth girl.

Amanda's smile widened as her eyes now had swirls in them. "Your my frieeeend..." She said and Jessica's eyes widened also as she curled back into her seat pulling up a pencil.

"Back! Back I say!" Jessica said and poked Amanda in the eye with the pencil.

Amanda's head deflated on the desk before re-expanding. "Jessica you know I'm an airhead! Dont poke!" She said smacking the pencil out of Jessica's hand right just as the sex-ed teacher came in.

She walked up to the front of the classroom smiling sweetly and tilted her head slightly. "Hello class. My name is Mrs. Rodgers and I'm hear to teach you about sex." She said.

Jessica cringed in her seat covering her ears. "Damn that word..touching my virgin ears!" She rasped litterally trying to tear her ears off.

The teacher paced the room giving off no signs of harmful sex beams which could infect your mind, or anything bad in general. "Sex is a good thing. Me personally, I really like sex." She said and Jessica cringed more as Amanda blinked some. The lights in the room suddenly went out and a firey hell like aura surrounded the teacher as her voice became deep. "But sex will kill you! Muwhahaha! The men shall get STD's and their dicks will shrivel up and fall off!" The boys whimpered and whined covering themselves. "And the girls shall become PREGNANT! Then die!" The girls started crying and Jessica smiled actually enjoying the lecture. Amanda jumped from her seat magically in a preists robe throwing holy water and bibles everywhere. "LET THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU!" She chanted over and over agian as everything in the class began to melt. Erik fell from the vent landing on the teacher just in the nick of time. The teacher's feet shrivled up and rolled underneith Erik.

Erik glanced around the class as all eyes were on him. He blinked a few times then all the lights went out and he shined an investigative spot light on Jessica while everyone snuck out of the room except Amanda. "Okay tell me where it is punk!" He said like a police officer.

Jessica blinked and looked around. "Where's what?" She asked confused.

Erik slammed his hand down on the desk. "Don't give me that innocent little asian talk!"

Jessica whimpered and sunk down in her desk staring up at him. "What are you looking for Erik?" She said in a grave tone.

Erik smacked Jessica across the face with a bannana. "Dont make me use this!" He yelled and Jessica's eye's widened.

"NOOO! NOT THE DREADED BANNANA GUN!" She said throwing her hands up itno the air.

Erik squeezed the bannana and it shot back into his mouth on accident and he began choking. After a few minutes he spit it out and glared at Jessica. "You got lucky that bannana wasn't loaded." He said and Jessica looked at him weirdly.

Maniac laughter came from behind the two as the lights began to go on and off. They both turned to see Amanda flickering the lights off screaming "Life, Death, Life, Death!" whenever the light was on or off. She then pulled out a bag of cookies from her pocket. "So it was you!" Erik shouted and pointed at Amanda.

Amanda began laughing insanely agian as he ran out of the room. "Yes! And you'll never catch me alive copper!"

Erik screamed and waved his hands in a girlish manner. "She took my cookies!" Cries and runs off after Amanda.

Jessica looks around confused and disturbed as the bell goes off and the class period is over.


	6. Hand Games

Amanda, Jessica, Alicia, and Sarah sat at thel unch table. None of them said a thing, just sat there eating. Erik looked down at the girls from the vent above their heads thinking that it looked real suspicious. The girls were never this quiet, expecially at lunch. His eye twitched as a loud smacking noise reached his ears and then laughing. "She got you Jessica!" Amanda laughed and pointed at the asian who was rubbing her red hands that had just been slapped by sarah.

Erik blinked as he looked down confused. He had only adverted his eyes for about 5 seconds and in that about of time they had begun playing some kind of torture game. Jessica was growling now and she looked over at Amanda. "If you think your so smart why dont you try it agianst me?" Jessica suggested with an evil gleam in her eye.

Amanda looked around that the table and nodded. Erik looked on intently, knowing he'd find out the structure of this "game" which brings pain to the loser. But as he looked the girls had gone back to the whole silent and calm aura they had been giving off before. He blinked and looked down confused and hurt. Were they not going to be torturing eachother? Were they just going to sit there? No! They would not trick him into missing it agian! He would learn this game and he would master it like a god!

Five minutes ticked by and nothing. Erik slumped his head down in dejectment and closed his eyes sighing. Then he blinked as he heard it. The smacking and then cry of pain and the one of joy as people laughed and cheered. He looked up to see Amanda was now rubbing her hands. His jaw dropped. He had missed it agian! His eye twitched and his hands gripped the vent as he shook it and growled fustrated. Without warning the vent gave out and he tumbled down onto the table landing in a pile of dust and debre.

The girls coughed and as the dust settled as Erik came into veiw while he sat up. Amanda's eyes widened. "It's Erik! Gasp!" Amanda said and everyone stared at her weird.

Jessica smacked the back of her head and she blinked. "Of corse it's Erik! Who else runs around this school in a mask and cape?" Jessica yelled at Amanda.

Amanda blinked and looked around. "Jesus?" She said looked confused and Jessica shook her head.

Sarah had crawled onto the table and was now petting Erik as she held him agianst her. "My precious..." She said like golem from The Lord of the Rings.

Everyone blinked staring. Out of no where Justin jumped in dressed like Raoul and grabbed Jessica. "Christine! We must go before he gets us!" Justin ran out of the caffateria with Jessica. Amanda blinked and then looked at Erik.

Alicia stood up and smacked Erik. "Bad Erik! You will have to pay for the ceiling now." She said pointing at the ceiling then hit him with Amanda's binder.

Erik pouted and nodded then ran out of the caffateria as Mrs. Wooten and Mr. Arbuckle started to come over. Amanda, Sarah, and Alicia all got wide eyes and ran away following Erik. "Dont leave us here alone!" They all yelled in unision.


End file.
